Mirrors
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Just a little AU fic with the OroNaru pairing...enjoy, ya crazy yaoi loving freaks out there that read these stories! Any and all songlyrics are not mine, they belong to their respective owners/writers, so don't come down on me for borrowing them ok?
1. A Snake Meets a Fox

**Mirrors (a Naruto fic)**

Disc.: I have never before owned this series, and I never will unless I can pay Masashi Kishimoto to sign over ownership to me…and we all know the chances of _that_ happening in this lifetime.

A/N: I find myself reading a lot of OroNaru pairing fics, and I wonder what the Snake Sannin would've been like had he met Naruto when they were both teenagers, maybe they would've been friends? And so, at my brain's insistence, I am going to write this fic! It's an AU fic set in our modern times, with the OroNaru pairing…maybe I can expand that kiddie pool into an Olympic sized one? Here we go, and be ready to get wet!

**Ch.1- A Snake Meets a Fox**

The sun was warming up Konoha City with golden rays so bright they were likely to make anyone's outlook just a little bit better for the day, the only sound in the empty house being that of an alarm clock. A pale hand reached out and turned it off, the same hand throwing the white covers off of an equally pale body. The owner of said body was roughly 6 feet tall with shoulder length black hair and pale gold eyes, their skin so white they would've been mistaken for anemic or albino.

A sigh escaped pale lips as the man carded his long fingers through the long black strands before swinging thin yet toned legs over the side of the queen sized bed, the white sheets haphazardly falling every which way underneath the lavender comforter as the man stepped into the shower nearby. As the water began warming up, the pale man slipped the black boxers he was wearing off of his thin and curvy hips as he looked at his haggard face.

It'd only been 6 months since his landlord Kabuto had left him the house and ran off with a lover to who knew where, the man having to get a job as a part time waiter to pay off the mortgage and the utility bills. The pay was really good though, so he couldn't complain. However, he could feel dread pooling into his stomach as he thought of the hell he was gonna have to endure today as he stepped into the now warm water.

Today was his first day of his Sophomore year of high school, and he was gonna have to suffer through two more years of being drowned in knowledge that he'd most likely never use once he graduated. After 45 minutes of showering and grumbling to himself, the pale man stepped out of the stall to allow steam to fill the room before he opened the blue door. Using a fluffy green towel, the pale man dried his long black hair before securing it in a purple bow that kept the midnight tendrils out of his face before he pulled on his only clean clothes: a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark royal purple shirt, a black hoodie covering the sleeveless garment as he placed 6 earrings in his left ear and 9 in his right. He then applied light purple eyeshadow over his pale lids and put a green/black checkered sweatband on his right wrist. On his left, he secured roughly 5 different colored rubber band bracelets before he painted his nails black. Lastly, he slipped on a pair of red/black paint splattered Converse, his eyes giving his body a once over before he grabbed his Bullet For My Valentine backpack. The pale man also grabbed his house keys, IPhone5, and mp3 player before he walked out the door, the cool autumn breeze caressing his pale skin as he made his way to school.

(1 hour later)

The classroom was filled with the sounds of students talking and exchanging topics of importance, the room looked like there was an 8th grade house party going on it was so loud. The only one oblivious to the noises was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy named Naruto Namikaze. The normally energetic blonde was sulking, today his boyfriend Sasuke had dumped him hard and left him behind to be with the current school slut named Sakura Haruno. The only solace that Naruto could draw from all of this misery was that his band was gonna practice after school today, and that brought a small smile to his face.

As the room kept getting louder, the teacher chose this moment to step into the room and sighed, the action causing everyone to get quiet right away. If there was one thing the students didn't want to do, it was make Kakashi any more angry than he probably already was.

"Alright, shut up and sit down right now ya little delinquents. We have a new student, so don't try to be too harsh towards him on his first day. Yo, come on in and introduce yourself so we can get started with today's lessons."

Naruto looked up in time to see a pale boy enter the room, his breath catching in his throat and refusing to come out. He could tell this boy was gonna be really popular, if his porcelain skin and pale gold orbs were anything to go by. He was only a little bit taller than Naruto, he appeared to be around 6 foot whereas the blonde was 5'8". The new student also had long black hair that seemed to flow like water and looked softer than even the finest silk. His eyes had pale lavender eyeshadow and he really pulled off the punk look with black skinny jeans, Converse and a black hoodie that had its' sleeves pulled up to rest behind his elbows. The hoodie was open somewhat to reveal a dark purple sleeveless shirt, piercings in his ears and bracelets on his wrist. The pale boy's smooth and slightly deep voice brought Naruto out of his trance only long enough to be thrown back into it at how beautiful the tone sounded to his ears.

"My name's Orochimaru, it's an honor to meet you all."

Kakashi just sighed without even looking up at the new student, his mind was currently occupied by the orange porno book he kept around to read while his students would study their textbooks. He pointed towards the back row of seats before muttering with his face deep in the pages of said book "Pick a seat in the back row and open your book, study amongst yourself because I'm sure as hell not gonna teach you". Orochimaru looked at the nearly empty back row of seats and started walking towards a chair that sat next to a blonde boy.

As he sat down in the plastic chair next to the blonde boy, he couldn't help but admire his beauty: he had pale tan skin from head to toe with sunny blonde hair and clear blue eyes that pulled you in and would never let you go. The boy was staring out the window at the sky, clear blue clashing with sky blue until the boy could feel the other pale boy staring at him and turned to look at him. The pale boy saw six whisker-like marks on the blonde's face, and with his childlike blue orbs the features gave him an almost foxy look to him.

"Hello, little fox. I'm Orochimaru, I hope that we can get to be friends."

"I'm Naruto, and I also hope that we can be friends."

The two boys said as they shook hands, neither even realizing just how deep their relationship would grow.

T.B.C.- So, here's a sweet little beginning to the pairing's growth. Next chapter will also be the last, so be ready for the end when it comes!


	2. Sun and Moon

**Mirrors (a Naruto fic)**

Disc.: I have never before owned this series, and I never will unless I can pay Masashi Kishimoto to sign over ownership to me…and we all know the chances of _that_ happening in this lifetime.

A/N: I'm certain no one's done this kind of OroNaru pairing fic before, even I found myself being shocked at what my mind has come up with in regards to this fic…that being said, there will be a time skip in this chapter, so be ready for it when it pops up alright?

**Ch.2- Sun and Moon**

As class dragged on into what seemed to be forever, Orochimaru was continually staring at Naruto. He found the younger boy fascinating, he was bright like the sun in so many ways. His hair was a gold that outshone even the brightest light, his skin soft as polished ivory and his eyes such a deep and clear blue that the ocean couldn't compare to its' color depth. The boy was writing something on a piece of paper, his expressions changing constantly from happy to frustrated and every possible combination in between the two solitary emotions.

The bell finally rang after 2 hours and Naruto grabbed his bag before he left out the sliding doors, it was their final class of the day and his face had the biggest grin he'd ever seen on the boy's face as he followed him to see what made him so happy. After walking from a respectable distance for the better half of 20 minutes, Orochimaru found himself standing outside of the Music Room. He distinctly heard the sounds of instruments being moved around and voices speaking in hushed tones as they were setting up for something, and the pale boy didn't have to wait long to find out what as he heard the gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar and what sounded like Naruto's clear voice being projected into a microphone.

He cracked the door open slightly and looked inside, his jaw nearly dropping at what he saw. Naruto was sitting on a stool in front of the aforementioned microphone and singing.

"Aren't you somethin' to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror.  
>And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine.<br>If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find,  
>Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side."<p>

When Naruto finished the first paragraph, a girl with pale blonde hair and a girl with blue hair picked up where the blonde had left off with the next part of the song.

"Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul,  
>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go."<p>

"Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through,  
>You just gotta be strong."<p>

As the first two girls finished their section, Naruto and two other girls, a sandy blonde with four spiked pigtails and a girl with short brown hair sang the next parts together until the blonde boy took over the next part solo. 

"Cause I don't wanna lose you now,  
>I'm looking right at the other half of me.<br>The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>is a space that now you hold. <p>

Show me how to fight for now,  
>And I'll tell you baby, it was easy<br>Coming back to you once I figured it out…  
>You were right here all along. <p>

It's like you're my mirror,  
>My mirror staring back at me.<br>I couldn't get any bigger  
>with anyone else beside me.<br>And now it's clear as this promise  
>that we're making two reflections into one.<br>Cause it's like you're my mirror,  
>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me."<p>

"Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem really as simple.  
>And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes.<br>I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you.  
>And if I could, I would look at us all the time."<p>

The blue haired and pale blonde girls took over once again, Orochimaru completely entranced at the perfect harmonization of their voices as they all sang together.

"Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul,  
>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go."<p>

"Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through,  
>You just gotta be strong."<p>

"Cause I don't wanna lose you now,  
>I'm looking right at the other half of me.<br>The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>is a space that now you hold. <p>

Show me how to fight for now,  
>And I'll tell you baby, it was easy<br>Coming back to you once I figured it out…  
>You were right here all along. <p>

It's like you're my mirror,  
>My mirror staring back at me.<br>I couldn't get any bigger  
>with anyone else beside me.<br>And now it's clear as this promise  
>that we're making two reflections into one.<br>Cause it's like you're my mirror,  
>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me."<p>

The sandy blonde and brunette girls sang the next parts before all of them finished the song as a group.

"Yesterday is history,  
>And tomorrow's a mystery, mystery.<br>I can see you looking back at me,  
>Keep your eyes on me,<br>Yeah, keep your eyes on me…"

"Cause I don't wanna lose you now,  
>I'm looking right at the other half of me.<br>The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>is a space that now you hold. <p>

Show me how to fight for now,  
>And I'll tell you baby, it was easy<br>Coming back to you once I figured it out…  
>You were right here all along. <p>

It's like you're my mirror,  
>My mirror staring back at me.<br>I couldn't get any bigger  
>with anyone else beside me.<br>And now it's clear as this promise  
>that we're making two reflections into one.<br>Cause it's like you're my mirror,  
>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me."<p>

"Show me how to fight for now.

Cause I don't wanna lose you now.

It's like you're my mirror."

As the last of the acoustic notes faded, Naruto got up and hugged all of his friends that had helped him with this song: Ino, Konan, Hinata, Matsuri, Temari, Nagato, and Juugo.

"Thanks for the help guys, you all did a wonderful job. With this song and all of us singing I'm sure we'll do a great end of year concert for the graduating Seniors."

Nagato and Juugo got up from their stools and also hugged everyone in the room, excitement surrounding them as they heard the door slide open and Orochimaru stepped into the room while clapping slowly with a smile on his face.

"I agree, that was incredible. All of you did an excellent job, but Naruto…can I ask you a question?"

The blonde looked straight at the pale boy smiling at him, curiosity on his face and evident in his eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where'd you learn to sing like that? It's beautiful, I never would have pegged you as the type to have that kind of voice for something as popular as singing."

"Well, I started when I was in middle school. Just like you, everyone was impressed that I had this talent. After I took an active interest in it, my grandparents had me take lessons from several different vocal coaches to refine my talent and by the time I got to my Sophomore year of high school, I was even better. My friends and I started a small band that did acoustic covers of popular songs for special events like school festivals and graduation concerts."

"Well, I think that you have an amazing gift…it would be wasteful if you didn't use it like you do, and I'll be there to cheer you on at this year's concert."

Naruto blushed lightly and nodded sheepishly at Orochimaru's kind words, a smile settling onto his face.

"Thanks, Orochimaru."

(4 years later)

Naruto set the last of the large boxes down into the living room of the 3 story Western-style house he'd received from his parents. They'd left it to him as an inheritance gift along with everything fully paid off, which meant that neither him or his lover had any mortgage bills to pay off. All they had to worry about was the utilities every month, such as water, air conditioning, heat, electric, and cable.

Speaking of his lover, the man should be home in a couple of hours, so Naruto set to work setting up the house exactly the way they had discussed a week ago. He looked at the diagram the two of them had drawn up together, a smile settling onto his face as he opened the first of many boxes and got into the mood of indoor decorating.

(2 hours later)

Orochimaru was pulling into the driveway of his and his lover's shared home, his long black hair had gotten even longer and had been braided by his lover yesterday before he went to work at the nearby Hospital. After graduating from college with a PhD in Internal Medicine, the pale man had gone straight into a job at Konoha Central Hospital.

He closed the door on his 2014 mint green Honda Civic, his key setting the alarm as he pocketed them and walked up the driveway and to the front door. Orochimaru pulled out his house key and opened the light blue-gray door to find that the house was already furnished and clean.

The inside of the house had pastel lavender walls with paintings covering them along with mirrors that looked like they'd just been polished to give them a sleek silver shine. In the middle of the room sat a white oak coffee table with a few books sitting off to the left, a TV remote in the middle and a candle on the right. Across from the table was a sturdy black plastic stand with an 86" plasma high definition flat screen TV, a blu ray player and the bottom shelf had a ps4 along with 20 or so DVDs. In front of the ps4 sat two controllers, one orange and the other black, as well as a few games for them to play.

Sitting in the living room was a pair of white leather couches, one long with three cushions and some red pillows while the other was a loveseat with 2 cushions and a couple of purple pillows. The kitchen was rather large, with black and silver tile flooring and an island that was fully stocked with different alcohol bottles and a blender for making mixed drinks. There was a separate shelf full of plastic and glass cups for drinking the mixed beverages and a towel for keeping them clean. Set against the wall was an industrial sized polished black stainless steel fridge full of food and drinks, as well as a fully stocked pantry next to it with a garbage can sitting inside the pantry.

The floors had lavender carpeting that was soft and plush under one's feet, the fabric retained heat in the winter and was cool in the summer. Up the stairs were the bedrooms and bathrooms, the master bedroom/bathroom at the very end of the hallway and was closed during the day when no one was home. The backyard was big enough for a couple of horses or even some cows. The couple had 2 horses, one for each of them. Orochimaru went into the backyard to find his lover atop one of the horses, a black Transylvanian stallion named Bishop. The stallion weaved between bushes and jumped over traps and fences with ease. The blonde was barrel racing Bishop, he was getting him ready for the upcoming competition in 2 months but when he saw the pale man he gave the horse a light kick and Bishop trotted over to Orochimaru before stopping at least 3 feet in front of him. The blonde got off the horse and told the stallion to go to the trough and drink some water, a smile coming onto his face as he walked up to his lover and kissed him on the lips before speaking to him.

"Welcome home, Orochimaru. I trust work went well?"

"Yes, and thank you Naruto. How's Bishop doing these days?"

"He's in top form, but I'm making sure not to work him too hard. Why don't you get MoonDance suited up and we can go for a ride together?"

The pale man smiled down at his blonde lover before ruffling his hair gently, another passionate kiss being shared between them.

"Sure, why not? She could use the exercise and I could use some time with you after working all day."

Orochimaru walked off to the stable where his mare MoonDance was waiting. She was a Lipizzaner, with a pearl white coat and mane. Her tail had been cut recently because it had gotten too long, but it too was that same pearl white as the rest of her body. The pale man saddled her up with a dark purple-blue blanket and brown saddle, the reign and bit sliding over her head and into her mouth with ease as he dressed into a pair of riding slacks and plain blue t-shirt. After a few minutes, Orochimaru snapped the reigns and MoonDance joined the blonde seated atop Bishop. The two lovers smiled at each other before they urged the two horses forward, happiness being the only emotion shared equally among all four of them.

(5 hours later)

Naruto and Orochimaru have put their horses up in the stables for the night while they themselves are furiously making out on the loveseat. Naruto was nestled between Orochimaru's pale legs while the pale man was beneath his body, their mouths moving in sync with each other as their tongues intertwine heatedly. Gold locks with sapphire as they smirk at each other before resuming their makeout session, a pale hand going down to rest on the blonde's lower back. Naruto sighs contentedly as he felt the other hand rubbing up and down his spine, the sigh turning into a moan as the hands reach down to squeeze his ass tightly. Before the two went any further, Orochimaru picked the blonde up in his arms and carried him upstairs into their shared bedroom to continue their fun. 

Upon reaching the room, the pale man set his blonde lover down on the bed before he began stripping himself of his shirt. He then removed Naruto's shirt, the blonde lifting his arms to make the job easier as they both stripped each other of their clothes until both men were in their boxers. Orochimaru then began kissing a slow trail down his lover's neck and chest, his long tongue swirling around Naruto's rose colored nipples and gently nipping them in between his teeth, drawing heated moans from his lover as the man's hands massaged their way down to his already erect member.

"Already hard are we, Naru-kun? No matter, soon you'll have no reason to be waiting my dear." The pale man said teasingly as he then took his lover's leaking erection into his mouth, his tongue massaging and rubbing along the underside as he bobbed his head up and down, effectively deepthroating his blonde lover and reveling in the strangled moans falling from Naruto's open mouth.

This was the only sound that echoed loudly off the walls of the bedroom before they filtered downstairs to bounce off the walls of the house, Naruto would never get over how skillful his pale lover was with his long tongue gently running along his fully erect shaft. But if he knew his lover as well as he did, then it wouldn't be long before Orochimaru would release his cock before he could come. As if on cue, Orochimaru pulled his mouth and tongue off of Naruto's cock and kissed him with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs.

The kiss was long and drawn out, but also extremely passionate to the point that neither of them could breathe. After releasing, Orochimaru brings his hands up to gently grab Naruto's face in their grip, a happy smile on his face.

"Naruto, I love you so very much…so much that I want to hold you and never let you go."

"Orochimaru, I too love you…so much that I need you more than life itself."

The two lovers smile at each other before Orochimaru grabbed the bottle of peach scented lube from the nightstand table that he kept around for moments like this, his hand unscrewing the cap and slicking up his fingers with the pale orange fluid. His other hand resumed stroking Naruto's still weeping cock as he slipped in two fingers into his lover's entrance at once, the action surprising him as he felt them start stretching and scissoring the ring of muscle open before the third joined them. Any pain that the blonde felt immediately died as the digits brushed up against Naruto's prostate, a sexy grin coming onto Orochimaru's face as he made sure to repeat the action until his lover was a melted and withering mess beneath his touch.

Orochimaru was feeling his own cock harden painfully with the coming need for his release, so he used more of the lube and slathered the liquid all over his now fully erect member, the smell of peaches filling the air as he lined up the tip of his cock with his lover's well prepared entrance. He then grabbed Naruto's wrists and gently pinned them above his head as he began pushing in until the head was inside the ring of muscle.

"Ready, my dear?"

"Y-yes, just d-do it already!"

"As you wish, Naru-kun." The pale man said before he sheathed himself all the way inside of his lover's walls until he was balls deep. He waited a few minutes until his lover nudged him, a sign that it was okay to start moving. Orochimaru started out slow and gentle, but Naruto's impatient growling made him speed up the pace until he was going hard, fast, and deep, his cock slamming into Naruto with a primal frenzy and he made the blonde scream in pleasure when his cock hit his lover's prostate. The bed was sliding across the floor and the headboard knocking into the wall as the house was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking.

Both men could feel their release approaching with the speed of a bullet train going top speed, so Orochimaru started stroking Naruto's almost forgotten erection, which was straining from not being attended to until now. Before both men could come, the pale man lay down on his back and pulled Naruto to sit in his lap and this drove his cock even deeper into the blonde's fully stretched walls. Even the slightest movement caused Orochimaru's cock to ram straight into Naruto's by now pleasure abused prostate, but the blonde didn't care…all that mattered was his lover's cock made him feel overwhelming pleasure and he wanted more. Eventually, the two could feel the release that they were seeking come at them full force so Orochimaru thrusted up into the blonde's body faster than before while Naruto rode him like he was atop Bishop and making him run full speed, the sensations that both felt were seeping into every pore and nerve ending in their bodies and overflowing. When neither could wait anymore, the pale man kept stroking Naruto's member until his cock tightened and he felt himself come undone as he came hard while screaming his pale lover's name loudly.

"O-Orochimaru!"

"Na-naruto…I'm cumming!"

Their voices had failed them both as Orochimaru came hard inside of his lover, the energy they had earlier spent as they did nothing more than fall asleep in each other's arms. Orochimaru had no energy to even pull out of his blonde lover, so they slipped away into slumber until the light would wake them up.

(Next morning)

Orochimaru woke up to the sunlight filtering in through the pale blue curtains, his golden eyes narrowing as he gently pulled out of Naruto and stepped into the shower to clean himself up because he was too tired from last night's amazing sexcapade to take one. After 40 minutes, he came out clad in a pair of black short boxers and was towel drying his hair as his eyes fell upon a sight he wouldn't mind waking up to every morning: Naruto was curled up like a sleeping kitten beneath the white sheets and dark purple comforter, a content smile on his face as Orochimaru slipped back into the bed with him and began stroking his hair gently. He placed a small kiss to his lover's forehead, his energy leaving him once again as he pulled Naruto up against his body and fell back into peaceful slumber with him.

Work could wait, all that mattered was what he wanted…and right now, he had just that.

And that's that, bit of an unusual OroNaru pairing fic, but that's what I'm all about- the unusual like this one, so please tell me what you guys think! Until then, see ya'll later!


End file.
